Joel
'Joel ' – główna postać grywalna i protagonista The Last of Us oraz postać drugorzędna w The Last of Us: Left Behind. Biografia Tło i wczesne życie Joel urodził się pomiędzy rokiem 1983 a 1984. Dorastał w Texasie razem ze swoim bratem, Tommy'm. Kiedy Joel był jeszcze młodym mężczyzną ożenił się z nieznaną z imienia kobietą. Jakiś czas wcześniej urodziła mu się córka, Sarah. Podczas akcji gry Joel mówi Ellie, że nie poszedł na studia z powodu narodzin Sary, co daje do zrozumienia, że w chwili jej narodzin Joel miał ok. 17 - 18 lat. Krótko po tym, matka Sary opuściła rodzinę lub też zmarła z niewiadomych przyczyn, a Joel musiał borykać się z odpowiedzialnością jaką niesie ze sobą bycie samotnym rodzicem. Joel pracował w budownictwie, prawdopodobnie jako stolarz. Interesował się również muzyką. W jego pokoju była gitara oraz kolekcja płyt winylowych. W pewnym momencie gry zwierza się Ellie, że w młodości chciał zostać muzykiem. Mimo zapracowania, zawsze znajdował czas dla córki. W ich domu widniały zdjęcia z rejsu oraz karnawału. Później widzimy również fotografię z meczu piłkarskiego. Parę godzin przed wybuchem dostaje od Sary nowy zegarek na urodziny. The Last of Us Wybuch i tragedia 200px|right|thumb|Sarah umiera na rękach Joela. Na początku gry Joel ukazany jest jako samotny ojciec, który zajmuje się córką na własną rękę. Wszystko burzy się, kiedy wybucha epidemia zarazy, a Joel stara się za wszelką cenę wyprowadzić Sarę z opanowanego przez zarażonych ludzi miasta. Podczas ewakuacji towarzyszy im Tommy. Po wypadku samochodowym Joel jest zmuszony uciekać dalej, niosąc córkę na rękach. Po drodze rozdzielają się z Tommym. W końcu trafiają na żołnierza, który ratuje ich strzelając do dwóch zarażonych. Szybko jednak okazuje się, że to nie koniec ich kłopotów. Po chwili mundurowy otwiera ogień również do Joela oraz jego córki. W porę pojawia się Tommy. Joel wychodzi z tego bez szwanku, w przeciwieństwie do Sary. Córka Joela została postrzelona. Umiera na rękach ojca. 20 lat później Po 20 latach od wybuchu zarazy, Joel zarabia na życie jako przemytnik, szmuglując narkotyki, broń oraz inne materiały poza strefę kwarantanny w Bostonie. Początkowo trafił do Bostonu z Tommym, którym starał się opiekować. Ten jednak, opisując to jako koszmar opuścił Joela i dołączył do Świetlików (gdzie również nie na długo zagrzał miejsca). W pewnym momencie, samotny Joel poznał Tess, która zajmowała się przemytem poza strefę kwarantanny. Po pewnym czasie Joel i Tess zaczęli pracować razem. Obydwoje darzyli się dużym szacunkiem i byli bardzo zgranym duetem. Współpracowali również z innym szmuglerem Billem, który był dłużny Joelowi bliżej nieznaną przysługę. Jedną ze znanych akcji pary jest likwidacja Roberta, który ukradł Joelowi i Tess broń. Przed śmiercią oszust wyznał, że broń sprzedał Świetlikom. Ostatni przerzut Joelowi i Tess ukazuje się nagle Marlene - liderka Świetlików. Pyta gdzie jest Robert. Gdy Tess pokazuje jej martwe zwłoki i pyta o zwrot broni, Marlene oznajmia, że odda ją jeśli Joel i Tess przemycą coś dla niej z miasta. Tess naciska, że nic nie zrobi póki nie zobaczy broni na własne oczy. Marlene zgadza się. Cała trójka zaczyna uciekać przed wojskowymi. W czasie ucieczki Marlene oznajmia duetowi że wojskowi zabili niemal całą ekipę Świetlików, na dodatek wszystkie rzeczy ze sobą zabrali. Dlatego zwraca się do nich o pomoc. Po wejściu do pewnego pomieszczenia nagle ruda dziewczynka atakuje Tess nożem, jednak ta się broni, a Marlene każe jej przestać. Okazuje się, że jest to 14-letnia dziewczyna Ellie i to ona ma być przeszmuglowana przez Joela i Tess. Tess idzie obejrzeć broń z Marlene, a Joel idzie się ukryć z Ellie na kilka godzin do powrotu Tess. W drodze do kryjówki rozmowa między Joelem i Ellie nie klei się. Gdy docierają do kryjówki Joel zasypia. Gdy się budzi, Ellie mówi mu, że już gorzej być nie może mając na myśli ówczesny świat. Joel pyta czego chcą od niej Świetliki kiedy nagle wchodzi Tess. Mówi ona że mają dużo towaru i obydwoje w końcu godzą się na przemycenie Ellie do ratusza. Tuż przed wejściem do miasta dwaj żołnierze zatrzymują ich. Tess próbuje namówić żołnierza do ich wypuszczenia, jednak ten każe się jej zamknąć. Zaczyna sprawdzać skanerem czy są zarażeni. Kiedy przychodzi kolej na Ellie, ta wbija nóż mu w nogę. Ten ją policzkuje i kiedy ma strzelić, zabija go Joel. Drugi wojskowy zostaje zabity przez Tess. Gdy Joel i Tess widzą na skanerze, że Ellie jest zarażona, zbulwersowana Tess podchodzi do Ellie i każe się tłumaczyć. Ellie mówi, że jej ugryzienie ma 3 tygodnie i jest odporna. W tym czasie przyjeżdżają wojskowi i znów cała trójka ucieka. Pod koniec nocy i tuż przy ratuszu przechodzą przez muzeum. Na Ellie i Tess napadają zarażeni. Tess zostaje ugryziona, jednak nie mówi tego innym. Joel dowiaduje się o tym w ratuszu, gdy już się okazuje, że Świetliki zostały zabite i "nici" z przemytu. Joel jest bardzo wstrząśnięty ugryzieniem Tess. Ta każe udowodnić mu swoją miłość do siebie, zabraniem małej do Tommy'ego, który powie gdzie są Świetliki. Na końcu Tess odpycha Joela i każe mu i Ellie spadać. W drodze do Tommy'ego Tess zostaje zastrzelona, a Joel nie pozwala Ellie już nigdy więcej o niej rozmawiać. W rzeczywistości jest psychicznie załamany, ale zwyczajowo skrywa to w sobie. Joeli i Ellie uciekają podziemiami przed wojskowymi, gdzie jest pełno zarodników. Ellie bez problemu oddycha bez maski czym udowadnia Joelowi, że naprawdę jest odporna. Joel i Ellie kierują się do miasta Billa. Joel wierzy, że ten za wiszące na nim przysługi załatwi Joelowi auto. Po wejściu do miasta i dalszym przeszukiwaniu Joel wpada w pułapkę Billa i zawisa na linie. Ellie próbuje przeciąć sznur, ale jej się nie udaje. Nadbiegają zarażeni. Joel wystrzeliwuje ich z liny, żeby dać Ellie czas. Kiedy w końcu Joel spada z liny atakuje go mlaskacz. Bill wbija mu nóż w gardło, po czym każe im biec za nim i wszyscy uciekają do kryjówki. Tam niepostrzeżenie Bill przykuwa do kajdanek Ellie, a Joela zwala na ziemię. Bill chce ostrzec, że zabije jeśli zobaczy choćby draśnięcie, ale nie zdąża bo Ellie się wyswobadza i zaczyna go atakować. Joel prosi Billa o auto, jednak ten mówi że w mieście są tylko części. Joel mówi że z części mógłby dla niego coś sklecić. Bill wyciąga mapę i pokazuje szkołę, w którą wbita jest ciężarówka. Ma zamiar wyciągnąć z niej akumulator, któy wsadzi do auta. Joel i Ellie udają się za Bill'em do szkoły. Okazuje się, że wcale nie ma tam żadnego akumulatora. Cała trójka ratuje się ucieczką przed zarażonymi. Tym razem okazuje się, że partner Billa chciał uciec z autem i akumulatorem. Ostatecznie jednak powiesił się, bo nie chciał się przemienić w zarażonego. Bill jest wstrząśnięty, jednak nie chce po sobie tego pokazać. Aby naładować akumulator Ellie prowadzi samochód, a Bill i Joel go pchają. Po drobnej potyczce z zarażonymi auto już jest w pełni sprawne. Gdy Bill pyta się czy między nim a Joelem jest już kwita, a gdy ten odpowiada tak, Bill każe im spadać stąd. Tak oto Ellie i Joel wędrują autem aż do Pithsburga, gdzie autostrada jest zablokowana. Joel zjeżdża na drugi pas, aż nagle na drodze napotyka jednego z łowców, udającego rannego. Joel był kiedyś łowcą i wie o podstępie, więc zaczyna jechać z całą prędkością. Nagle cały tłum łowców zaczyna atakować auto Joela, aż zderzyli się z ciężarówką. Gdy Joel i Ellie próbują wyjść z auta, łowca zabiera Ellie kiedy drugi atakuje Joela. Joel zabija oponenta i zabija atakującego Ellie. Tak oto Ellie i Joel muszą podróżować do oddalonego mostu. Po długiej przeprawie napotykają na swojej drodze Henry'ego i Sama, którzy również nie są łowcami. Henry ma 25 lat, a Sam 13 lat. Postanawiają połączyć siły. W nocy wymykają się, jednak nagły zmasowany atak łowców sprawia, że Henry i Sam uciekają zostawiając Ellie i Joela. Joel i Ellie chcą uciekać przez most, okazuje się że jest tam przepaść, w której płynie rzeka. Nie mogą się cofnąć gdyż za nimi są czołg i łowcy. Joel ma plan podrzucenia Ellie i przebiegnięcia obok nich, jednak Ellie wskakuje do rzeki, po czym Joel robi to samo. Nagle tracą przytomność. Budzą się obok Henry'ego i Sama. Joel atakuje Henry'ego i ma zamiar go zastrzelić za pozostawienie ich. Henry wyjaśnia, że musiał uciec, bo nie mógł narażać Sama. Poza tym, w końcu uratował jego i Ellie. Znów we czwórkę podróżują w stronę wieży radiowej, gdzie Henry ma umówione spotkanie z pozostałymi ocalałymi. Po przejściu przez kanały z zarażonym i rozprawieniu się ze sniperem, który uniemożliwiał dalsze przejście, nagle zaczynają atakować ich łowcy i zarażeni. Dwóch zarażonych wskoczyło na Sama i Henry'ego. Gdy już wydaje się że teren jest pusty, nagle znikąd masa zarażonych biegnie w kierunku Joela i jego towarzyszy. Uciekają przez płot, po czym zatrzymują się w opuszczonym domu na noc. Okazuje się, że reszta przyjaciół Henry'ego nie przeżyła. Na następny dzień, gdy Ellie idzie obudzić Sama, ten już zarażony atakuje ją. Joel chce go zabić, ale Henry krzyczy, że to jego brat. Ostatecznie sam go zabija i popełnia samobójstwo. Starzy bracia Joel wraz z Ellie docierają w pobliże pewnej hydroelektrowni. Relacje między nimi są już znacznie lepsze. Ellie próbuje się dowiedzieć dlaczego on i Tommy jako bracia nie trzymają się razem, jednak Joel mówi, że to tylko "drobna różnica zdań, nic więcej". Gdy próbują otworzyć drzwi do elektrowni, na górze czterech ludzi wyciąga strzelby ku nim i każą im odłożyć broń. Joel tłumaczy się, że chcieli tylko przejść. Nagle Tommy mówi, że to jego brat i fałszywy alarm gaśnie. Tommy zapoznaje Joela z jego żoną - Marią. Joel dowiaduje się, że Tommy i jego rodzina i towarzysze nie są w Jackson, ponieważ turbina się zepsuła i nie ma przepływu prądu. Maria zajmuje się Ellie, a Joel idzie z bratem sprawdzić sytuację z prądem. Kiedy akurat wchodzą, robotnikom udaje się naprawić turbinę i przywrócić prąd. Później jak się okazuje Tommy rok temu był w Teksasie w starym domu Joela i Sary, jeszcze przed wybuchem epidemii. Większość rzeczy zostało zniszczonych, oprócz jednej: zdjęcie Joela z Sarą, która trzyma puchar piłki nożnej. Tommy chce je podarować bratu, jednak Joel nerwowo odpycha to zdjęcie. Joel informuje, że chce porozmawiać na osobności. Tommy zabiera Joela do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i Joel zaczyna mówić o łańcuchu wydarzeńm które spowodowała Ellie. Mówi o odporności dziewczynki na infekcję i o tym że potrzebuje jego oraz jego sprzętu, aby odnaleźć Świetliki. Tommy wierzy w dar dziewczynki, jednak nie ma zamiaru pomóc bratu. Joel oskarża go, że za wszystkie lata kiedy się nim opiekował, on mu nie chce pomóc. Tommy odrzeka, że nie było warto przeżyć i że te wszystkie lata były koszmarem. Joel popycha Tommy'ego na szafę i mówi że daje mu lek na ludzkość a on zgrywa nadąsanego chłopczyka. Tommy ostrzega, że jeszcze raz taki numer i pożałuje. Akurat w tej chwili atakują łowcy. Po długim starciu i śmierci wielu sojuszników, udaje się odeprzeć atak nieprzyjaciół. Wtedy kiedy Tommy widzi jak Ellie rozmawia z Joelem, on oświadcza Marii, że musi pomóc przeprawić się Joelowi i Ellie do uniwersytetu wschodniego Colorado. Maria jest wkurzona, każe znaleźć kogoś innego kto pomoże, jednak Tommy już podjął decyzję. Maria podchodzi do Joela i oświadcza mu, że jeśli cokolwiek stanie się Tommy'emu, to będzie jego wina. Ellie wcześniej zdążyła zapytać o co się kłócą, jednak Joel odrzeka że porozmawiają później. Po chwil jeden z ludzi mówi Tommy'mu, że dziewczyna zabrała konia i uciekła. Tommy i Joel bez wahania wsiadają na konie i jadą szukać Ellie. W końcu odnajdują ją w domku za lasem. Dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań między Joelem i Ellie, która zarzuca staruszkowi, że zależy mu ylko na tym aby się jej pozbyć. Joel tłumaczy, że lepiej sobie poradzi z Tommy'm. Po chwili Ellie porusza temat córki Joela, Sary i mówi, że też wie co to jest strata. Mówi też, że wszyscy ją zostawili poza Joelem. I mówi, że to nieprawda, że będzie bezpieczniejsza z kimś innym, a tylko będzie się bardziej bała. Joel mówi, że on nie jest jej ojcem, a ona nie jest jego córką, dlatego każde pójdzie w swoją stronę. W tej chwili Tommy wpada do domu i informuje o ataku łowców. Po odparciu ataku cała trójka jedzie w stronę Colorado, do bazy Świetlików. Po dotarciu przed miasto Joel oddaje Tommy'emu jednego konia. Tommy mówi żeby wiedział, że zawsze się znajdzie dla nich miejsce u niego w domu. Joel mówi "adios braciszku" po czym wraz z Ellie wjeżdżają do miasta. Okres krwawych walk Joel i Ellie w końcu wchodzą do siedziby Świetlików. Na razie nie ma żadnych oznak życia. Dlatego Ellie wykrzykuje: "Hej, Świetliki! Mam tu lek na uratowanie ludzkości! Ktoś chętny?". Joel i Ellie zaczynają przeszukiwać całe laboratorium. Na początku Joel znajduje jedynie aparaturę medyczną. Teraz z Ellie sąprzekonani, że w laboratorium już nikogo nie ma, kiedy nagle słyszą mały hałas z góry. Postanawiają to zbadać, lecz po chwili okazuje się, że to tylko małpy. Jednak gdy Joel odsłuchuje dyktafon, okazuje się, że te zwierzęta były przedmiotem badań lekarzy, dlatego gdyby ich ugryzły, to mogłyby zarażać tak samo jak zainfekowani. W końcu Joel i Ellie przy zwłokach pewnego lekarza dowiadują się, że cała grupa Świetlików udała się do szpitalu św. Marii w Salt Lake City. Nagle z dołu Ellie i Joel dostrzegają światło. Okazuje się, że to po raz kolejny łowcy. Zaczyna się krwawa walka. Joel i Ellie zaczynają walczyć z łowcami. Kiedy po zabiciu kilkunastu ludzi już się wydaje, że najgorsze mająza sobą, zza drzwi wyskakuje łowca i wypada przez barierkę razem z Joelem na dół. Łowca ginie, a Joel nabija się na pręt, który przechodzi przez jego brzuch. Ellie po przewodach zjeżdża na dół i wyciąga Joela z pręta. Joel jest bardzo zakrwawiony, ledwo przytomny i słaby. Gdy w pomieszczeniu znowu pojawia się łowca, Ellie z ukrycia zabija go pistoletem i brnie dalej. Teraz to Ellie prowadzi. Nagle w drodze do wyjścia ze schodów zbiega dwóch łowców. Ellie zabija jednego z nich. Kiedy przeładowuje broń, drugi łowca ją policzkuje, ale kiedy ma strzelić, okazuje się, że Ellie jest szybsza. Po wyjściu, Joel spada ze schodów i Ellie zabija kolejnego łowcę. W końcu gubią wrogów i wsiadają na konia, z którego nagle Joel spada i traci przytomność. Mijają tygodnie. Jest mroźna zima. Joel ledwo żyje, Ellie nie ma lekarstw i jest bezradna. Joel leży z zszytą raną na materacu przykryty kocem, tymczasem Ellie wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami szuka lekarstw i pożywienia dla Joela. Kiedy Joel jest ciężko chory, nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak wielkie kłopoty ma Ellie. Kiedy Ellie zostaje złapana przez Davida (przywódcę Łowców), z którym zamieniła się na antybiotyki za jelenia, Joel odzyskuje przytomność. To dzięki lekom, które Ellie wynegocjowała z Davidem. Joel niepokoi się brakiem obecności Ellie i zaczyna biec przez miasto, kiedy odział łowców zaczyna go atakować. Kiedy Joel większość łowców zabija, reszta zaczyna się przed nim kryć za domem. W końcu Joel zabija ich, natomiast dwóch targa ze sobą do domu. Wiąże im ręce i zaczyna torturować, aby uzyskać odpowiedzi gdzie jest Elllie. Gdy jeden łowca mówi mu że nie wie o co chodzi, Joel wbija mu nóż w kolano i ostrzega, że jeśli mu nic nie powie, to wydłubie mu to całe kolano. W końcu łowca zaczyna mówić, że dziewczyna jest w mieście. Joel wsadza zakrwawiony nóż do ust łowcy i każe mu zaznaczyć nożem na mapie, gdzie dokładnie jest Ellie. Kiedy już uzyskuje odpowiedź zabija obydwóch i wyrusza w miasto. Po drobnej walce Joel dociera na miejsce. Gdy widzi ludzkie mięso zwisające z sufitu i plecak Ellie, ogarnia go ogromny strach. Zabiera ze sobą plecak i gdy wychodzi, zauważa palącą się restaurację. Wtedy już wie, że to na pewno jest związane z Ellie. Gdy wchodzi do środka, widzi jak zapłakana Ellie ćwiartuje maczetą twarz Davida. Joel ją uspokaja i obydwoje wychodzą z palącej się restauracji. Ostatnia prosta do Świetlików Joel i Ellie docierają w wiosnę do Salt Lake City. Wyraźnie widać, że Ellie straciła swój dobry humor po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Natomiast Joel cały czas zagaduje do Ellie i mówi o planach na przyszłość. Niestety Ellie cały czas chodzi ponura. Na horyzoncie widać upragniony szpital. Duet wchodzi do jednego z budynków. Joel podsadza Ellie aby podała mu drabinę, jednak zamiast mu jąpodać, zrzuca ją i zaczyna za czymś gonić. Joel szybko stawia drabinę i wchodzi na górę. Ellie mówi mu, że musi to zobaczyć. Po pewnym czasie Joel już wie o co chodziło Ellie. To żyrafy. Po dawnym parku narodowym pozostały jeszcze żyrafy. Joel i Ellie głaskają żyrafę po szyi. Ellie od razu odzyskuje dobry humor. Pędzą na dach aby przyjrzeć się wszystkim pięknym widokom: żyrafom, gęstą roślinnością, otaczającymi miasto ośnieżonym górom i wieżowcom. Joel mówi Ellie, że nie muszą tego robić, że szkoda czasu. Niech wrócą razem do Tommy'ego i żyją szczęśliwie. Jednak Ellie mając w pamięci to ile przeszła z Joelem i ilu ludzi zabiła, postanawia dokończyć dzieła i dotrzeć do Świetlików. Joel po wielu miesiącach nauczył się rozmawiać o swojej przeszłości, o swojej córce. Właśnie dlatego Ellie wręcza mu jego stare zdjęcie, te które wcześniej chciał mu dać Tommy. Joel mówi: "Nieważne jak bardzo będziesz się starał. I tak nie uciekniesz od przeszłości. Dzięki.". Gdy podziemiami przechodzą po autobusach leżących na rwącym zbiorniku wodnym, Joel nagle wpada do niego i zostaje uwięziony w autobusie. Ellie próbuje mu pomóc, jednak sama też wpada do wody. Joel wydostaje się z autobusu i wyławia Ellie. Próbuje ją reanimować, lecz pojawia się dwóch żołnierzy, którzy każą mu dać ręce do góry. Joel dalej ją reanimuje, więc żołnierz o imieniu Ethan oderza go kolbą strzelby w głowę, w wyniku czego Joel traci przytomność. Ellie albo szczepionka Joel budzi się w szpitalu. Obok niego nie ma Ellie, natomiast jest żołnierz Ethan i królowa Świetlików, Marlene. Marlene informuje Joela, że nie musi się już martwić o Ellie, gdyż wykonał swoją robotę. Joel jednak nalega na spotkanie w nią. Marlene stanowczo mówi, że nie może tego zrobić. Ellie jest przygotowywana do operacji. Lekarze wytną narośl w jej ciele i na jej bazie zostanie stworzona szczepionka. Joel mówi, że ta narośl jest na jej mózgu. Marlene się zgadza. Joel każe znaleźć kogoś innego, jednak Ethan zwala go na ziemię. Marlene mówi mu, że wie jak się czuje, jednak nie ma innego wyjścia. Zarzuca mu równocześnie, że to co on przeszedł, jest niczym w porównaniu z tym co ona przeszła. Obiecała matce Ellie pilnować jej i traktowała ją jak własne dziecko. Joel dziwi się dlaczego w takim razie ona to robi. Marlene krzyczy, że to nie chodzi o Ellie, albo o nią samą. Teraz jest szansa by uratować wszystkich. Marlene każe zabić Joela jeśli będzie się stawiał opór. Gdy Ethan odprowadza Joela do wyjścia, Joel się zatrzymuje. Ethan grozi mu przystawiając broń do pleców, jednak ten odtrąca ją i strzela mu w krocze, pytając o miejsce, w którym jest Ellie. Gdy ten odpowiada, że na ostatnim piętrze, Joel zabija go. Po zabiciu kilkudziesięciu strażników i lekarza, Joel bierze Ellie ze stołu operacyjnego na ręce i ucieka. Gdy zjeżdża windą w dół, na parkingu zatrzymuje go Marlene. Grozi, że jej nie uratuje. Przekonuje, że nawet jeśli ją uratuje, to wkrótce rozszarpie ją banda klikaczy albo ktoś ją zgwałci i zabije. Joel: Nie ty zdecydujesz o jej losie! Marlene: Ona by tak wolała. Dobrze o tym wiesz! Ona niczego nie poczuje. Ostatecznie Joel strzela Marlene w brzuch i wsadza uśpioną Ellie do auta. Marlene prosi o litość, jednak Joel przed strzałem w jej głowę mówi, że "Ścigałabyś ją dalej". Powrót do domu Joel wyjeżdża z Salt Lake City. Ellie się budzi i pyta co się stało. Joel opowiada, że Świetliki szukały lekarstwa, ale niczego dobrego im to nie dało. Jest więcej osób odpornych na infekcję - setki. Ostatecznie przestali szukać lekarstwa (to oczywiście kłamstwo). Ellie i Joel wysiadają tuż obok Jackson, domu Tommy'ego. Na górce Ellie zatrzymuje się i zaczyna się rozczulać nad sobą. Opowiada o swojej zmarłej przyjaciółce. Na końcu każe przyrzec Joelowi, że wszystko co mówił o Świetlikach jest prawdą. Joel przyrzeka. Relacje ellie Z początku traktował ją jako "zwykłą przesyłkę". Z każdym kolejnym dniem ich relacje się rozwijały. Zaczęli ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać, ufać. Prawdopodobnie gdyby Tess nie poprosiłaby Joela o zabranie Ellie do Świetlików, on by się tej pracy nie podjął. Tess Najprawdopodobniej kochankowie. Gdyby nie decyzje Tess, nie doszłoby do żadnych wydarzeń w grze m.in: Joel nie zabrałby Ellie do Świetlików. Joel był bardzo wstrząśnięty informacją o tym, że Tess jest zarażona, jednak nie pokazywał tego po sobie. Łączył go, Tess i Billa układ przemytniczy. Bill Starzy przyjaciele. Mimo wszystko Bill i tak traktował Joela bardzo oschle. Tommy Bracia, którzy przed laty pokłócili się. Tommy i Joel mieli bardzo odmienny pogląd na świat. Gdy Tommy wstąpił do Świetlików, ich relacje jeszcze bardziej się pogorszyły. Na pożegnanie Tommy powiedział do Joela: "Nie chcę więcej widzieć twojej parszywej gęby". Koniec końców, pogodzili się, a Tommy przy uniwersytecie wsch. Colorado powiedział: "Wiecie, dla was zawsze znajdzie się miejsce u nas". Koncepcje W początkowych pracach i założeniach Joel miał być zdrajcą uciekającym przed swoją bezlitosną dziewczyną Tess. Na końcu gry Tess miałaby go torturować, jednak ta zginęłaby z ręki Ellie. Ostatecznie plan zarzucono, gdyż wtedy Joel nie miałby wielkiej motywacji do odbycia swojej podróży, a historia byłaby niespójna i nieprzekonująca. Ciekawostki *w japońskiej wersji książeczki do gry jest napisane, że Joel ma na nazwisko Miller. *Joel był nazywany "Texasem" przez Tess. *Moment na końcu gry, kiedy Joel wynosi Ellie ze szpitala, jest bardzo podobny do tego na początku, kiedy Joel wynosi z miasta Sarę. *Joel w grze wspominał, że chce zostać piosenkarzem i że umie grać na gitarze. Troy Baker, który podkładał mu głosu w angielskiej wersji językowej jest muzykiem i gra na gitarze. *Joel obiecał Ellie, że jak wrócą do domu nauczy ją pływać i grać na gitarze. *Joel ma urodziny 26 października, czyli w przeddzień wybuchu zarazy. *Joel był bandytą przed zostaniem przemytnikiem. *Joel komentuje, że nigdy nie grał w gry komputerowe. * Aktor, który podkładał głos Joelowi - Troy Baker, użyczał również głosu Rhys'owi w grze Tales From The Borderlands. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie